Cul-de-stuck
by earzo7
Summary: The go Eds go out to find an old family heirloom hidden by Eddy's bro in a strange temple deep in the forest. There, they find twenty-four disks in a pink flower. They play the game, and the game plays them.


**PEACH CREEK JR HIGH TATTLER**  
**April 8th, 2009**

**METEORITE LANDS IN PEACH CREEK**  
**By Eddward "Double D" Hoff**

**Today, Peach Creek's normal go-abouts have been interrupted by the sudden appearance of a small rock landing near The Junkyard. The crater left by impacted destroyed the entirety of the Junkyard, as well as much of the surrounding forest. The rock itself is large, being nearly a meter (3.3 feet) in length.**

**Students are shocked about the sudden appearance of the space rock, especially after the rock had already halfway completed it's descent through the atmosphere. Many students have commented on the sudden appearance of the extraterrestrial debris.**

**"I dunno, Double D, it sounds like aliens to me." Says student Edward Grey.**  
**"Shut up, monobrow, this isn't time for games. Now put on this alien suit, this scam is perfect." Said another student, Edward Meyer**

**Students are advised not to approach the landing site without adult supervision.**

- April 9th -

"Hey, Ed, hand me that tape."

"And what are you going to do with it, Eddy?"

"Just give it too me."

"Okay."

It was a normal day, other than the pillar of smoke in the distance where the Junkyard once was. The Eds had taken over the lane, and where collecting 'scrap' from around Peach Creek to start a new Junkyard, where they could charge people for stuff. They were off to a rough start, with only a few items like half of Kevin's bike, half of a dumpster taped to half of Kevin's bike, a pile of wooden boards, and the kid who tried to keep them from taking away his best friend for the wood pile.

"Perfect!"

Eddy had taped Jonny to the dumpster-bike, so that he couldn't steal his hard-earned wood. Eddy works hard to get wood, and nobody is gonna take it from him.

"What are ya doing, Eddy?"

"I'm keeping you here while Double D is off getting stuff. He'll know what to do with you."

Ed turned towards them.

"Double D knows a lot of things, Eddy."

"Yeah, yeah."

An hour later, Edd had returned, holding a small white card with a red outline in his hand. He had a face like he had just won a Nobel Prize, with less emphasis on the actually winning something and more like he discovered something that COULD win a prize.

"Look at this!"

"What is it, sockhead?"

"It's a card that can store items inside of it!"

"You mean like a bag?"

"No, Eddy, like an inventory system!"

Eddy was unimpressed, obviously failing to grasp the possibilities, but Ed's expression lit up.

"Does it really work, Double D?"

"Yes, Ed. It does work. Watch."

Edd reached down and tapped a rock gently with one hand, and the rock disappeared, while a picture of the same rock faded onto the card. The three other kids stared in amazement.

"Hey Plank, get out of that wood pile and see this!"

"Soooo cooooooool!"

"Can you use it to carry junk here?"

Eddy was starting to realize what could be done with this.

"Yes, you can carry anything as long as it fits, even other cards!"

"Where do you get them?"

"They're selling them in town, it turns out all the kids in school are getting them!"

"How did you buy it? We don't have any money."

"Rolf is lending me this one. I have to give it back soon."

Eddy stopped and thought for a moment. He needed more stuff to sell if he wanted one of these new card things, and the junk he had now wouldn't be enough.

-That Night-

"Eddy, do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, Double D. My brother was a whiz at Geometry."

"Eddy, that's a map. You mean Geography."

"Same thing."

"No, Eddy, I know that we've had conversations like this before. And why are we in the Woods, Eddy? And at night?"

"Yeah, that way the coyotes are asleep."

"Coyotes?"

"Yeah, my brother let a bunch of coyotes loose around here to guard the frog place."

A distant howl echoed, and a cloud blocked out the light of the moon. The breeze chilled the air and the sound of a branch snapping broke the tension.

"Goodness, Ed, what are you doing back there?!"

"I am preparing for the coyotes, Double D."

Ed held a large stick in one hand, and a piece of toast in another. Edd and Eddy looked at him, then glanced at each other. Edd spoke up first.

"You lead the way, Ed."

After half an hour of walking, the Eds saw a large stone structure looming over the trees. Mossy, caked with mud, and decorated with depictions of reptiles and amphibians, the frog-topped tower was a sight to behold.

"Bingo!"

"Oh my!"

"Is that a dinosaur, Double D?"


End file.
